Alien Pegassa
are a race of alien creatures from the planet Pegassa originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Pegassa appeared in Episode 6, "Dark Zone". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 120 kg *Origin: Space Colony Pegassa City, Pegassa City (Ultraseven EVOLUTION) History Once the leading technological power in the galaxy, the people of Planet Pegassa were forced to vacate their world due to worsening weather conditions. They built Pegassa City, a city in space, to house their entire civilization. Ultraseven Using his Dark Zone disguise, Alien Pegassa managed to infiltrate the Ultra Garrison base, and was quickly discovered by Anne, as he was hiding in her quarters. Alien Pegassa claimed to be a friendly alien warning Earth about an impending attack on her people, and attracted the attention of the entire base's crew. The Ultra Garrison was sent into space and found spaceships that were not moving or responding. It was at that moment that Pegassa told the Ultra Garrison that the main ship was in fact his home city of Pegassa City. The city's power systems were now severely damaged, and it was now on its way to colliding with the Earth. Alien Pegassa told the Ultra Garrison that they would have to change the Earth's orbit to avoid collision. Dan and Anne, asked him about Pegassa City, and he told them that Pegassa City was 80,000 times heavier than it appears, and would destroy the Earth if they collide. Dan and Anne asked if there was a way to prevent the collision, but Alien Pegassa only responded, "Just change your planet's orbit", as he was under the impression that Earth's technology was more advanced than it actually was. Dan told him that Earthlings couldn't change their planet's orbit, to which Alien Pegassa got angry and called Earthlings "primitive backwards space creatures", and didn't answer anything after that. The TDF decided to destroy Pegassa City by launching a nuclear missile at it, and gave Ultra Garrison time to evacuate the city's population, but the Pegassans that inhabit it believed that the nuclear missile couldn't destroy their city, so they did nothing. The missile, however, successfully obliterated Pegassa City and its populace. Then Alien Pegassa, who was unaware that his home had been destroyed, told Anne and Dan to get away from Earth. He revealed that he was in fact an agent sent by Pegassa City to destroy Earth in case things went wrong. Alien Pegassa escaped from the base into the streets to after summoning a bomb in Anne's room. Dan managed to catch up with him and turned into Ultraseven after Pegassa tried to explain the situation. After dodging a few shots from blaster, Ultraseven used the Eye Slugger to hit disarm him, greatly injuring his arm and letting him escape, as the hero flew into space to destroy the bomb. Trivia *Alien Pegassa is the first case of unfriendly relations between the people of Earth and an alien race that had nothing to do with the threat of invasion. *Although not physically seen in the film, Alien Pegassa is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Heisei Ultraseven This alien reappeared in the epsiode of Ultra Seven: EVOLUTION, called Dark Side. Decades ago the Earth had destroyed Pegassa City, the alien-made home world of the Pegassa aliens. Since then there have been two types of Pegassa that fled to Earth: ones seeking revenge and ones seeking peace. Those that sought peace tried their best to live silent lives, hoping that their true forms would not become known to the public. This ideal would soon be disturbed when a new force of Pegassa hoped to destroy mankind using a weaponized form of the Dark Zone The only thing that could stop the invaders was a device built by the peaceful tribe, that could stop their plans. One of these infiltrated the compromised TDF to retrieve the part needed, but died. However he managed to hide the piece leading the Ultra Garrison on a mystery that lead them to the truth. In the end the Dark Zone weapon was activated but was stop by the leader of the Peaceful Faction, a woman who had lost her child during Pegassa City's destruction, Yuri. Wanting to save the human children she loved so much, Yuri sacrificed herself in order to end the attack. Holding the completed device, the elderly woman transformed into a Pegassa and walked into the golden mass of the Dark Zone Weapon, ending the threat. The Pegassa conquest plan was ended, but at the dreary cost of the soul of a very humane alien. Trivia *Actors: Masaharu Sato (Male), Hiroko Sakurai (female) (who previously play the role of Akiko Fuji in the original Ultraman.) Powers and Weapons *Dark Zone: Alien Pegassa can incase himself in a black shadow that allows him to suck in moving objects and take over communications. He can deactivate this at will. **In Ultraseven EVOLUTION, this expanded upon, as being a pocket dimension. *Escape Pod: Alien Pegassa can summon an escape pod by raising his arms into the air. *Blaster: Alien Pegassa is equipped with a pistol that can shoot projectiles as powerful as dynamite, being able to level buildings. This pistol also able to survive attacks like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Human Disguise: Alen Pegassa can disguise themselves as humans to blend with the society. PEGASSA-ZONE.gif|Dark Zone PEGASSA-PISTOL.gif|Missile Pistol Other media Ultra Super Fight in Ultra Super Fight]]An Alien Pegassa appears in an episode of Ultra Super Fight, wandering through a hot, sandy park with his arms bound with chains. It is made clear through a flashback that Pegassa was beating an Alien Metron with chains until he grew tired, then Metron fought back, beating Pegassa with the same chain for an even longer period of time until he got bored, then bound Pegassa's arms together with the chain. Pegassa later appears alongside a bright yellow Woo in a park, smoking tobacco while the Ice Kaiju (presumably his wife) gives him a shoulder massage. Pegassa spies Taro walking past, and sends Woo to fight him, but Woo comically throws herself on the ground while trying to Jump Taro, and then gets reprimanded by the Ultra. Woo returns to Pegassa, who bashes her on the head several times with his tobacco pipe, and sends her to fight Taro again. Woo prepares to fight Taro, but gets scared when he cracks his knuckles loudly, and tries to walk off, but Pegassa decides to join the 'fight' himself, whacking Woo with the pipe again, until Woo decides to fight Pegassa instead! Taro tries to break up the fight, but gets tossed aside, and fights both the Kaiju and the Alien himself, defeating them easily. The two injured lovers struggle towards each other, only to pass out simultaneously. Taro places their hands together, and pays his respects to the fallen duo. Later, the same Pegassa appears once again, being beaten up by Pandon on a hillside. Taro arrives to intervene, holding an Electric Guitar! Ultraman Taro walks down the hill, and begins to reprimand Pandon, but Pandon begins to whale on Taro. Pegassa remembers that it was Taro who defeated him earlier, and begins to panic. However, he soon rushes forward, and helps Taro fight Pandon, punching the space-bird and knocking them over. Taro congratulates Pegassa for his success, but Pegassa punches Taro, thinking that Taro is Seven! Taro tries to apologise, but Pegassa only gets angrier, and the two begin to fight. Pegassa's head gets stuck in a tree, and Taro leaves holding his guitar. Gallery Alien-Pegassa-1.png Alien-Pegassa 0.png Alien Pegassa 3.jpg Pegasa.png A3505.jpg.jpg|An Alien Pegassa (background) with an Alien Metron, Eleking and an Alien Icarus Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Beryudora's Right Horn